White Blank Page
by W3R-SiN
Summary: What was Toothless' fault in loving Hiccup so? And what was Hiccup's right to crush his heart? Will their bond ever be healed...or are they left with nothing but a white blank page. May edit this in the future, till then enjoy.


Hello there everyone. W3R_SiN here with another songfic. Yeah i know, it is not the best or all that good. But it is a story, and i am going to toss it out there. Now if you will excuse me, i have schoolwork and other stuff piling up. Be back when i can.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, nor do i own the song 'White Blank Page' By Mumford and Sons. So dont sue me...i dont have money either.

* * *

Rain came down in harsh sheets, pounding the windows and frame of the small car. Its redhead driver carefully navigating the twists and turns of the old mountain roads. With their cracked asphalt and faded lines, it was hard enough when it was light out and the sun was up. But at night in a rainstorm they could take a life in a moments notice.

That was why Hiccup was being so careful, for he had plans tonight. A certain blond haired beauty sat waiting at his quaint apartment, and the redhead was desperate to get to her. To wipe away the days events with a embrace. He had just been involved in a nasty argument with his best-friend a Well built and ebony haired teen that had been nicknamed Toothless. Usually Toothless and Hiccup were nigh inseparable, but the argument that took place not even ten minutes ago had crippled the bond they shared. Harsh words and stinging truths came out, and it was threatening to end the boys life long friendship.

Toothless despised the girl, Astrid as it was, and could not stand to see Hiccup with her. For a long while Hiccup just thought Toothless was being a jealous friend, but it turns out that Toothless was jealous not because he spent time with someone else. No Toothless was jealous because someone was holding and kissing the one he loved, as more than just a friend. Hiccup had been shocked when Toothless had told him that he was serious, and horrified when those soft lips claimed his own. That had started the argument. Toothless arguing with a logical and well thought out series of points, saying how Astrid only wanted Hiccup for his money and status. Not anything else. And Hiccup ignoring the obvious truth. And it all ended with Hiccup running to his car and speeding off into the night, a desperate action to deny the truth and the odd warm feeling he got from that kiss.

A quarter of the way down that mountain the redhead turned on the radio, hoping and praying to the gods above that the one radio station on the island of Berk would ease his rattled mind. But the gods seemed to ignore his plea. Because instead of relief and soothing music, hiccup heard the deep voice of DJ Fishlegs come on and started speaking

"Its the end of request hour and we have one last song to play. Relax and enjoy the soothing sounds of White Blank Page."

And then the song started.

_Can you lie next to her?  
And give her your heart, your heart  
As well as your body.  
And can you lie next to her?  
And confess your love, your love  
As well as your folly  
And can you kneel before the king?  
And say I'm clean, I'm clean!_

The signature sound of the British folk band tore into Hiccups mind, the words hurting more than he thought possible. And along with that pain, came the doubts and thoughts that he was trying to run away from. A few tears began welling up along his eyes, clouding his vision and making the boy pull off the road onto one of the scenic overlooks. So as to let the pain and lyrics pass.

_But tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart.  
__But tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart._

_A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage!  
You did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brink  
You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections_

The chorus and following verse was even more powerful. Where was Toothless' fault? What was wrong with loving someone you have known...protected for so long. What right did Hiccup have to argue when his own heart ached for the touch of that ebony haired teen? What had made him deny the affections and push the male to the brink? To make his dearest companion scream in rage and pain...to make him cry. An action that Hiccup had never seen the teen do before. Toothless did not cry, not even when the pain was supposed to make him break down. The boy would just shake it off and continue on, offering a hand to Hiccup to lead him along the way.

_But tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart  
But tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart_

As the chorus repeated itself, Hiccup decided to fix his mistake. And to for once listen to his heart, not the words of his father or the others. He would be ridiculed, hated, and rejected. But that was fine, Acceptance was not worth pain and suffering and loosing his closest friend.

The gods must have heard that thought because even as Hiccups speedometer reached unsafe levels, and the tears rolled down his cheeks he did not crash or falter. It was like the road itself was moving and the car was just going in a line. Closer and closer to that house on the hill. Closer and closer to healing the broken heart in his...and his friends chest. No not friend...his lovers.

10 minutes passed by in a matter of seconds to Hiccup as he sped along, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. The car would almost slide into the driveway, and the redhead would nearly kick the door open as he began to yell.

"Toothless, Toothless!" would come the cry.

The boy that was being called would run out the door looking for the source of the call only to see a now soaking wet Hiccup standing in the rain, calling for him. Forgetting his anger and pain Toothless would run out to greeting him, only to be warped in a hug and have his loved ones lips slammed into his. Both would mutter apologies and 'I love yous' as they stood there the rain pouring down.

And the song would finally end...with a single lyrical line. A perfect line of words, that truly summed up the two's relationship.

_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life  
Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life _

Guess the gods really were watching after-all...

* * *

As always read and review, comments help me become a better writer and Flames hurt but i will live.

till next time,

W3R_SiN


End file.
